


Sweater Weather

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Hanayo has never had the guts to confess to her crush Nozomi.  Will she finally confess in time for Christmas?





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Momu! 
> 
> I don't really know you too well so I hope I wrote something you'll like.
> 
> Happy holidays! I hope the new year will be a good one for you!

The way that the snow falls outside the small cafe reminds Hanayo of soft, freshly cooked rice.  Of course, to Hanayo, her mind would always travel back to the thought of something that was warm and comforting.  Much like her mind often travelled to thoughts of deliciously cooked rice, her mind somehow always found a way to think of Nozomi.

 

Back when they had been in high school, it wasn’t hard for Hanayo to develop a small crush on the older girl.  Nozomi had, after all, been not only gorgeous but she also held a sense of mystery to her.  Hanayo broke that down into how spiritual Nozomi could be, with part of her time being devoted to working shrine as well as the amount of time she spent focused on reading fortunes.

 

Back then, having a crush on Nozomi had no meaning.  Nozomi was her senior, her group member, her idol…  Nozomi had a bright future ahead of her while Hanayo had two more years of high school.  By the time that Hanayo would graduate, Nozomi would have moved on.

 

Years pass and before Hanayo realizes it, she’s graduated from college.  She ends up at that awkward stage where she isn’t sure what to do anymore.  She ends up looking for jobs, any job at all, until she can make better plans.

 

Her efforts lead her to the Le Petit Four Cafe.  It’s nothing much.  It is nothing more than a small, locally own cafe run by an older couple with a love for coffee and baked goods.  This is the place that, after so many years, Hanayo meets Nozomi again.

 

“Hanayo.”  Nozomi breathes out, smiling serenely.  “My cards told me that I would meet you here today.”

 

“Nozomi.”  Hanayo stutters in complete awe before she gives the other girl a tight hug around her waist.  “I’ve missed you.”

 

Nozomi returns her hug with a tight squeeze of her own.  “Let me buy you some hot chocolate.”

 

The hot chocolate Nozomi orders for them is steaming when it comes to the table.  Hanayo’s glasses fog up so she lifts them off and onto the table.  She blows at the hot, sugary liquid before she takes a sip.  It’s so creamy and chocolatey, the best Hanayo has ever tasted.  She takes another small sip, savoring the sweetness on her tongue.

 

“What are you up to nowadays?”  Nozomi asks.  “Are you working hard to become an idol again?”

 

Hanayo shakes her head timidly.  Her hips had gained an inch for every year since their group had parted ways.  All the extra curves showed how little training she had done since then.  Although she kind of liked them, she felt a small pang of guilt for not working as hard as she used to.

 

“I just finished college.”  Hanayo answers.  “I want to teach.”

 

“Oh, maybe you’ll end up training a new generation of school idols?”  Nozomi teases.

 

Hanayo’s eyes sparkle at such a promising idea of her future.  Maybe someday she would.  “What are you doing, Nozomi?”

 

“I’m still working hard at the shrine.”  She answers.  “It’s not my time to leave it yet.  Soon, someone else will take over.”

 

“You’re always so sure.”  Hanayo mumbles.  “I wish I had confidence like that.”

 

“Don’t worry, Kayo-Chin.  You’ll do wonderful.”

 

“I hope so.”  Hanayo hangs her head low.

 

Nozomi’s smile softens slightly.  “Here.”  She says as she leans forward to pat a tissue against Hanayo’s lips.  “You have whipped cream on your face.”

 

Hanayo blushes as Nozomi touches her gently.  She can feel her face heat up and she hopes that Nozomi won’t care or notice.

 

“Hanayo…”  Nozomi starts.  She pauses for a moment, as if second guessing herself.  “Let’s go shopping.  It’s almost Christmas.” 

 

“Alright.”  Hanayo agrees. 

 

They finish up their yummy drinks before they head back out onto the street.  They look around at small clothing shops to stare at the mannequins through the window.  

 

“Let’s go in this one.”  Nozomi suggests as they nearly walk past a store filled with soft, lacy clothing.  

 

The clothes inside are beautiful.  There are dozens of handknit sweaters with intricate lace designs.  They’re made out of material that is so soft and most importantly, not at all itchy.  Hanayo touches one, enjoying the sensation of it in her hand.

 

“Why don’t you buy one?”  Nozomi suggests.  “We can even match if we buy the same ones.”

 

“I…”  Hanayo trails off.  “I don’t think it’s in my budget.” 

 

Nozomi frowns.  “Really?”

 

“I need to buy presents for my family.  I don’t have much else for myself.”

 

“Oh, dear.”  Nozomi sighs.  “How sad.”

 

In the end, neither of them buy anything.  They end up walking down the street quietly.  They stand so close to each other that Hanayo wonders if she should try to hold Nozomi’s hand.

 

“Do you still live in your old home?”  Nozomi wonders aloud.

 

“I do!”  Hanayo perks up as she remembers that she needs to water the plants in the kitchen windowsill.

 

Nozomi laughs at Hanayo’s sudden outburst.  “Kayo-Chin… You never change.”

 

They part ways at the shrine.  Hanayo hugs Nozomi goodbye, enjoying the feeling of being hugged by someone she had missed for so long.  Today, Nozomi had made her feel warm and fuzzy, but most of all, Hanayo felt loved.

 

She doesn’t confess, even though it had been years since the feelings had begun.  Even with the feelings of her crush on Nozomi still so strong that it hurt her heart.  Even though there was nothing to stop her, nothing but her own fears.

 

She goes to bed that night thinking of Nozomi.  She remembers all the good times they had together.  The soft glances and serene smiles of the older girl were enough to overflow in Hanayo’s heart until tears spring in her eyes.  Maybe one day, she would confess.

 

When she wakes up the next morning, her instinct is to check for mail at the door.  She shuffles to it groggily.  Her eyes are clouded, filled with sleep and feelings for another girl.  

 

When she checks the door, there’s a gift bag hanging outside of it.  Hanayo assumes at first that it isn’t for her until she sees her name on it.

 

“For Hanayo.  Please open me now.”

 

When Hanayo opens the bag, the soft and fluffy sweater she had admired yesterday is folded neatly inside.  Hanayo gasps lightly, hugging it to herself.  As she pulls it to her chest, a letter falls out of it.  She bends down to pick it up and to read it.

 

“Oh Hanayo.  I can read your feelings like a book.  Come meet me at the shrine before noon if you want to confess.  ~ Nozomi <3”

 

Hanayo nearly drops the letter in her excitement.  Before she knows it, her house keys are in her hand, her shoes are on and the sweater is sat cosily over her torso.   She runs to the shrine, panting so hard that she’s reminded of all those days of running up that grand staircase for idol training.

 

She doesn’t want to be late.  She can’t miss this chance.  By the time she has arrived at the shrine, she’s out of breath.  Nozomi stands there, her hands folded together in front of her as if she had been waiting patiently.

 

“You made it.”  Nozomi smiles.

 

“No-zo-mi…”  Hanayo gasps between breaths.  “I-love-you...”

 

“I love you too, Hanayo.”  Nozomi smiles softly, kissing Hanayo’s head.  “Our matching sweaters can be girlfriend sweaters now.

 

Hanayo smiles, despite being so winded.  She wraps her arms around Nozomi’s shoulders and hugs her extra close.

 

“I love you.”  She repeats.  “I love you, Nozomi.”


End file.
